


The One Where: A Series of Oneshots

by RxckyBowen



Series: HSMTMTS oneshots that keep me going until season 2 [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Bisexual E.J. Caswell, Bisexual Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Blood and Injury, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Ricky X EJ, Shooting, ricky x nini, rini - Freeform, rj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxckyBowen/pseuds/RxckyBowen
Summary: A series of HSMTMTS oneshots. As a multi-shipper, I plan on going back between Ricky/EJ and Ricky/Nini. These oneshots will keep me sane until season 2 DSAJDFJKAD
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: HSMTMTS oneshots that keep me going until season 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613899
Comments: 44
Kudos: 137





	1. The One Where: Ricky Realizes He Isn’t Straight

It was game night at Ashlyn's house. This had been a regular event for the drama club of East High. Ever since thanksgiving the group had become very close. Ashlyn didn’t mind hosting at her house, she had the space so why not. “Alright everyone, make yourselves at home!” Ashlyn exclaimed as she greeted her guests. Everyone had arrived. Ricky, Gina, Nini, Kourtney, Big Red, Carlos and Seb, and of course EJ was already there. As everyone entered the house, they all began to sit in the living room in their group circle as always. “Okay, for tonight I figured we could switch up the games and play some classic Truth or Dare!” Ashlyn was excited for this game, she really wanted to bond and dig deep with everyone. After all, their performance of High School Musical was coming up soon. “OK, well since it’s my house I will go first!” Ashlyn started. “How about...Gina! Truth or Dare?” 

“Dare, I’m up for a challenge!” Gina stated with a grin. She would never back down from a dare. 

“Alright then. I dare you to drink a cup of mustard, ketchup, and mayo” Ashlyn exclaimed with laughing. 

Gina was grossed out but ultimately took the dare. “Done. Piece of cake. Alright, who is the next victim?” Gina asked while searching around the room. “Hmm. Ricky. Truth or Dare?”

Ricky looked nervous.  _ Nothing embarrassing, please,  _ he thought to himself. “I’ll go with truth. Can’t drink anything gross, ha ha” the boy nervously laughed. 

“Who is your current crush?” Gina boldly asked, to which Ricky instantly became red in the face.

“Uh...well I don’t...I mean..um...what was the question?” Ricky tried stalling.  _ Duh, obviously Nini but I can’t say that. Now isn’t the best time.  _

“I said, who is your current crush. Come on Ricky, I see things. I know who you look at” Gina stated.

“Look, if Ricky isn’t comfortable saying, don't pressure the dude!” Big Red defended his best friend. 

Nini saw how nervous and flustered Ricky had become, but she didn’t know who her ex was crushing on.  _ Is it me? Why do I want it to be me? We’re not dating anymore, _ Nini thought to herself. 

“Ugh, fine. I’ll choose a new question. Not including exes, is there anyone in this room that you would kiss?” 

Yet again, Ricky became red in the face. He figured Gina wouldn’t drop the topic, so might as well just make something up. “Oh sure, I mean everyone here is pretty attractive...so..yeah.” Ricky looked down at his lap, hoping the attention would get off of him. 

“Interesting. Okay Bowen, you’re safe for now.” Gina ended her turn.

“Alright, uh, well who wants to go next?” Ricky looked around the room. He caught EJ staring at him, and not in a normal EJ way. “EJ! Truth or Dare?” EJ wasn’t expecting to get so happy hearing his name come from his exes ex boyfriend. 

“Uh, dare? Sure, dare, why not!” EJ quickly yelled. 

“Alright. I dare you to spend seven minutes in heaven with one person of your choice.” Ricky knew this was bold, but he just wanted the attention away from him. 

Oh poor Ricky, that’s the opposite of what is about to happen.

“Anyone huh? Alright Bowen since you asked, why not you?” EJ has spoken before he thought things through. He had a big crush on Ricky, ever since they started getting closer during rehearsals as Chad and Troy. However, he was not expecting to come out, nor ask his crush to make out, in front of all of his friends. This caught Ricky and everyone else off guard.

“Uh...m-me?” Ricky asked confused. As if he wasn’t already red, Ricky was now slightly shaking.  _ Why does he want to kiss me? Why not one of the girls? I mean, he is cute but..wait what did I just say?! _ Ricky was so confused. His legs moved before he could say anything, and before he knew it, he was walking with EJ to the closet. Everyone in the room looked shocked from the dare, and even more surprised that Ricky had agreed. Nini was the most shocked out of the group, with her jaw practically on the floor. 

As EJ and Ricky walked into the closet, EJ could tell the other boy was nervous. “Hey listen, we don’t have to do anything if you want. We can just lie and say we did” EJ whispered.

“Um..I’m just..nervous. I’ve never kissed a guy before and it just seems all…”

“Weird?” EJ cut off Ricky.

“Not weird. Just...different.” Ricky explained, 

“Sometimes different can be good. It might seem weird at first, but it can open up your mind” EJ wanted to calm the curly haired boy down.

“Yeah. Yeah OK. Can...can we just do one quick kiss instead of making out? Just for me to see…” Ricky asked, to which EJ nodded.

“Um. OK. Here I go, I guess” Ricky stated as he moved closer to EJ, meeting his lips for a quick kiss. Suddenly, it felt like time stopped.  _ Holy shit. His lips are so soft, and he smells so nice. What is this feeling? What is happening to me?  _

_ Oh my god. I kissed Ricky Bowen. I finally did it. Holy shit,  _ EJ thought to himself as he slowly backed away from the kiss.

After a few minutes of silence, EJ finally spoke up. “So uh, how was it?” 

Ricky was blushing, but thankfully for the dark closet, EJ couldn’t tell. “It was...okay. Not weird, but very different.” 

“Well, we still have a few minutes. We can just talk if you want” EJ whispered.

Ricky was still in shock. He liked the kiss. He really liked the kiss. But what does this mean for him and Nini? He still has feelings for her, but were those feelings platonic rather than romantic?  _ Do I like guys too?  _ Ricky thought. EJ could tell something was on his mind.

“What is it?” EJ asked.

“I um...I think I’m bi.” Ricky blurted out. 

“Oh.”  _ OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I HAVE A SHOT,  _ EJ yelled to himself. “Well if it helps, I think I am too. 

“How did you know?” Ricky questioned the other boy.

“You. I mean, spending time with you during rehearsals” EJ whispered.

This made Ricky blush.  _ He realized...because of me? _ EJ went to say something else, but Gina had opened the door.

“Alright love birds, times up!” Gina yelled. EJ walked back to his seat, as did Ricky. Everyone was staring at them. Ricky looked down at his feet, feeling embarrassed yet flustered. Big Red looked at Ricky. 

“So? What happened dude?” Ricky’s heart was beating incredibly fast. Too fast for him to handle. He looked around the room to see all eyes on him, which he hated. He knew he had to say something, but what he said was not what he planned on saying. 

“I’m bi” Ricky yelled while he shut his eyes, too embarrassed to see his friends reactions.

“Oh. That’s it?” Nini asked. “Ricky...Seb and Carlos are literally dating. Everyone is welcome here, you have nothing to be ashamed about. Don’t worry, you are safe.” Nini shot Ricky a genuine smile. She may have once loved the boy romantically, but she will always love him no matter what. Ricky looked back at her, and gave a nod while smiling. He looked over to EJ, to which both boys couldn’t help but blush. 

As game night went on, Ricky and EJ kept sneaking looks at each other. Ricky may have been confused about a lot of his feelings, but one he knew for sure was that he was indeed bisexual. 


	2. The One Where: EJ Confronts Ricky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the party.
> 
> or
> 
> EJ confronts Ricky about their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see a lot of you liked this and I saw some comments asking for part two so here you go! I may do a spin-off fic about this because not gonna lie, I like where this fic sdjshsajkfahsjf.

The party had wrapped up. Ashlyn, EJ, Ricky, and Big Red began cleaning up the house, while the guests were leaving. As Ashlyn began to dispose of drinks and food in a trash bag, she asked Big Red to help her take them outside, leaving EJ and Ricky alone. The two boys stared at each other for a few seconds before going back to cleaning. Ricky could feel his heart practically jumping out of his chest, to which EJ clearly noticed. “So…” EJ started, hoping Ricky would continue. Ricky looked up, but quickly went back to work. “That party was uh, intense huh” he continued. 

“Uh, yeah. Still can’t believe Gina had to drink that stuff. Gross.” Ricky was nervous to talk about the kiss. He just wanted to clean up, go home, and sleep. 

“Look, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, Ricky. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable” EJ pleaded with his bright green eyes. 

“I’m not uncomfortable. Why would I be uncomfortable? Not me, nope. I’m super chill.” 

“Ricky…”

“Okay, maybe I’m a little nervous to talk about what happened. Maybe, that was my first kiss with a guy, alright? Maybe I have a lot of questions running through my head. So what? I have to clean. I can think about that stuff later.” Ricky hadn’t realized how quickly he was speaking until he found himself out of breathe. “I just...change has always been weird for me, ok? Nini breaking up with me. My mom and dad...splitting up. My mom moving to Chicago. I like things going a certain way, I don’t like to upset the balance of things. An-and now I think I like guys too, its just...It’s new and it’s a lot. Especially something this big about me. I mean, what if my dad doesn’t accept me. What if my mom doesn’t either? Where would I go? I would be kicked out and left to fight on my own and-” before Ricky could finish, EJ pulled him into a hug.

“Hey, I get it. I know exactly how you are feeling. Just listen, alright? Everything will be fine. Your dad loves you unconditionally, I’m sure of it. You have the entire drama club to back you up in case anything ever happens. You are safe. You don’t have to tell anyone right away...well you told everyone here but you’re safe here! You come out on your own time, okay?” Ricky was truly blessed to have someone like EJ in his life. Just from his hug alone he felt safe with him. Now with this speech, Ricky doesn’t want to go home. He feels protected by EJ. Ricky couldn’t help but stare at his lips. He wanted to kiss him again. EJ took notice, and began to slowly move closer to Ricky. The boys met for another kiss. They both stood still, enjoying each others comfort and safety.  _ I could get used to this,  _ the Ricky thought to himself. Ricky once again lost track of time. He didn’t know he was still kissing EJ until he heard Big Red clears his throat. 

“We’re uh, done cleaning up. I’m gonna just, head home” Big Red exclaimed while smirking at Ricky. 

“O-oh. Okay. Cool.” Ricky managed to get out. He was incredibly flustered. He looked back at EJ, who was completely red from blushing so much.

“I meant it Ricky. You’re safe here. You’re safe with me.” Ricky loved the sound of that.

“I feel safe with you, EJ. I don’t want this feeling to go away” Ricky’s smile reached his eyes. He truly felt safe with EJ.

“Well maybe we could hang out sometime, just the two of us? Keep this feeling going?” EJ replied nervously. Ricky kissed him gently on the cheek.

“I would love to go out with you EJ.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EJ asked Ricky out on a date, RJ stans come get your food! Might continue this as its own separate fic, depending on the feedback from this! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The One Where: Ricky and E.J. Go To Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E.J. was dying to find a date to senior prom. He had so many opportunities to find someone, but the only date he wanted was his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had my discord server choose a number, either 1 or 2. They picked 2. What they didn't know is that option 1 had Ricky asking Nini to prom, and option 2, well....you'll find out.

With final exams, graduation, and the spring musical coming up, E.J. had a lot on his mind. However, one thing in particular stood out to him: Senior Prom. This was the one night where he would be surrounded by all of his upperclass-men, dancing the night away. Back in September, he would have been planning on taking Nini. However, Nini broke things off with him so she could focus on herself. E.J. was so wrapped up in his school work, theatre, and water polo, that he had completely forgotten to find a date to the senior prom. No way would he show up alone, that’s social suicide. 

During their break from rehearsals, all of the girls were discussing their outfits and makeup (of course Kourtney offered to help everyone, but just a few accepted the offer), and the boys were talking about how to impress their dates. E.J. had no idea who to ask or impress. Perhaps he could find a cute cheerleader? He knew deep down just who he wanted to ask, but he could never find the courage. The only person on his mind was one who had curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and smile that makes him melt every time he sees it. None other than Ricky Bowen. E.J. had developed a crush on Ricky during the time in High School Musical together, but he never did anything about it. How could he? Ricky was still fighting to get Nini back. Luck must have been on his side, because Ricky and Nini never got back together. Instead, the two decided they were better as best friends and were still so close. As the two grew better as friends and allowed each other more freedom, Ricky had discovered that he was bisexual, and came out to the drama club. Everyone in the club was supportive of each other already so this was no issue at all. However, for one E.J. Caswell, it was a major issue. He wasn’t biphobic or anything, he just realized he now had a chance with his crush. 

“Uh...E.J.? You okay?” Ricky asked the senior boy who was staring right at him unintentionally.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I uh- I was just spacing out” E.J. awkwardly replied. Was he blushing? He felt his face heat up, either from embarrassment or because his crush was only a few inches away from him. 

“You good? You look a little flustered…” Ricky questioned with a big smirk on his face. 

_ Shit _ , E.J. thought to himself.  _ He knows I was looking at him. Oh god, nice one Caswell.  _ “Uh, I-I’m f-fine!” his voice cracked from embarrassment. 

“Ok, well I’m gonna head back to the stage” Ricky replied with a wink. 

_ Holy shit, did he just wink at me?!  _ E.J. was now full on panicking, in a good way.  _ Okay, this is it. Now or never.  _ “Uh, actually Ricky! I uh...have something I want to ask you.”

Ricky quickly turned around, anxious to hear the question from the older boy. “Sure, go ahead!” 

“W-well...I was just...y’know, wondering if maybe...you had any interest in going to Senior Prom? W-with me?” E.J. looked down at his feet, nervous for what his crush would say. He had been rejected plenty of times before, but Ricky was special. He wasn’t like the other people he had dated before. 

“Well...I would love to, E.J.” Ricky replied while grabbing his hands. The two made eye contact, and Ricky could tell how relieved and happy the other boy was.

“Great! T-that’s great! Uh, we can hang out and decide what to wear if you want to match, and we can plan out all the details! Y’know...if you want?” He couldn’t help but smile bashfully at Ricky, he was just so perfect to him. 

“Sounds like a date!” Ricky replied giddily. “I’ll text you after rehearsal?” 

“Yeah, sounds good!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“ASHLYN, I’M FREAKING OUT. WHERE IS MY NICE TIE?” E.J. yelled as he ran around his bedroom, searching for the tie Ricky and him agreed on. The boy’s planned everything out: the matching outfits, getting there in a limo with E.J. and his water polo buddies, and where to take pictures. 

“I don’t know, I left it on your bed for you! Maybe it fell on the ground?” Ashlyn replied. She knew her cousin would be a mess with preparing for Prom so she offered to help him.

“RICKY IS GOING TO BE HERE ANY MINUTE AND I STILL NEED TO FIX MY HAIR.” He wanted this night to be perfect. Ricky was already perfect, so tonight had to be as well. “WAIT, I found it. Whew.” E.J. rushed to put his tie on, and quickly applied hair spray to make sure his signature look was perfect. 

“Perfect timing, because your date has just arrived and looking oh so handsome.” Ashlyn yelled to E.J. as she let Ricky inside.

“Thanks, Ash!” Ricky replied as he couldn’t help but giggle. He was going to prom with E.J. Caswell. If you had told him that a few months ago, he would laugh in your face. E.J. slowly made his way downstairs as he locked eye contact with Ricky. 

“Wow. You look amazing. I mean, you always do. But tonight, you’re just...wow.” E.J. was full on whipped for this boy, he couldn’t help it. 

“You’re kinda wow yourself. You look so hot-handsome! Y-you look so handsome!” Ricky was just as whipped as the other boy.

“You too are going to be the death of me. Let’s take a picture and get you lovebirds out of here!” Ashlyn exclaimed while reaching for her phone to take their picture. As she snapped a few pics, she sent them to E.J. and Ricky, and sent the two on their way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The limo ride over was a lot better than Ricky expected. He didn’t know what his water polo teammates would think about the two guys going to prom together, but they were very accepting and supportive. Even cracking a few jokes about E.J. to embarrass him in front of Ricky. 

When they arrived at their main event, Ricky was shocked to discover the prom was being held at a hotel ballroom. It was much better than the East High gym. “You ready for this?” E.J. asked his date, to which Ricky replied with a slight nod. 

Their night was filled with lots of dancing and singing along to music. Ricky had discovered that E.J. had a huge interest in Alternative music. He couldn’t help but laugh when he saw E.J. head-banging along to “Welcome to the Black Parade” by My Chemical Romance. He thought it was cute. He thought E.J. was cute too. The two boys even shared a slow dance that night, allowing Ricky to get so close to E.J. that he could feel their heart beats syncing together. 

As the night began to come to an end, Ricky and E.J. stayed on the dance floor, slowly moving to one final song. E.J. couldn’t help but stare at his dates lips. His eyes flickered to his lips and back to his eyes. Ricky caught on and began doing the same thing. The two moved in closer to share a kiss. It felt like they were the only ones left in the room and the night was theirs only. When the two moved away from each other, E.J. had opened his mouth before he could think. “Will you be my boyfriend?” He realized how big of a question that was, but before he could panic about what he had just asked Ricky, the boy brought him back for another kiss.

“Of course I will, E.J.” Ricky replied. “You made tonight one of the best nights of my life.” The two boys made their way back to their prom group and headed back home. For once, E.J. was happy that he spoke before thinking. 

_ The End _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I miss my senior prom SJDSHKJSAHFSJA but anygays hope yall enjoyed this quick oneshot i wrote. I'm gonna be focusing on Ricky X Nini (Rini) in the next few oneshots so hope yall dont mind.


	4. The One Where: Ricky Needs Nini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [This takes place in Episode 4 when Ricky went back home for the night]
> 
> Ricky's parents were fighting. Their divorce was announced to Ricky. His whole world had been turned upside down, and the one person he needed the most didn't want to talk to him.
> 
> Or
> 
> Ricky has a panic attack and needs Nini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: PANIC ATTACK; MENTION OF DIVORCE.

It was another loud night in the Bowen household. Ricky’s mom had returned home from Chicago, although her stay was temporary. Ricky had been informed of the worst news ever: his parents were getting a divorce. Screaming and crying could be heard all around the house, even from Ricky’s bedroom. He had returned to his happy place, and swallowed himself in his blankets, attempting to shut out the noise at any cost. The skater boy began to feel his body shake, and his breathing became rapid. This feeling was all too familiar to him. He had panic attacks before, but only a few times did they get very serious. Unfortunately, this was one of them. He knew the only person who could help him with this was the one person who  _ didn’t  _ want to talk to Ricky, at least not right now. He reached for his phone, hands shaking making him nearly drop it on the floor, and began to write a message to Nini. He couldn’t control his hands, and knew whatever he attempted to type would have to be enough. “Heu i kniwe we areng on spesking ternfs but i neef help” he quickly typed. He knew Nini would understand that something was wrong.  _ Wait, didn’t she say she turned her phone off earlier? Fuck _ , Ricky thought to himself.  _ Please, Nini. Please turn your phone on. _

Ricky anxiously waited for a reply. Ten minutes went by. Nothing. Twenty minutes. Silence. Forty minutes. He was now crying.  _ Nini please, I need your help. You’re the only one who can help me right now, please just turn your phone on.  _

An hour went by and Ricky’s breathing was only getting worse. He felt himself get sick to his stomach and ran to his bathroom as fast as he could. He puked into the toilet, pulling back his damp curls that were clinging to his forehead. Tears kept falling down onto his face and the toilet bowl. He reached for his phone, and figured his only shot was to call Carol. She always answered the phone, no matter what. He quickly searched his contacts, found  **_Second Home_ ** _ , _ and clicked call. Just as he suspected, it only took two rings for someone to pick up. 

“Hi Ricky! It’s late, is everything alright?” Carol asked the boy. 

“N-no. Is Nini there? I need her h-help. It’s urgent” Ricky managed to get out while sitting on the bathroom floor, holding his knees to his chest. 

“She’s upstairs in her room. I’ll go check. Hey Nini!” Carol yelled upstairs. “Someone’s on the phone for you, it’s urgent honey!” 

“Be right there!” Nini called back. Ricky could hear her approaching the phone. Momma C handed Nini the phone. “Hello?”

“Nini, its Ricky. I need your help. I tried texting, It’s an emergency” Ricky yelled as he let sobs out. “I’m having a panic attack, I can’t stop.”

“Oh my god, Ricky I’m so sorry. I had my phone off. How long has the attack been going on for?” She quickly questioned.

“Uh, about an h-hour now I think. I-I-I don’t know, I lost track of time.” 

“I’m on my way, stay there. Momma C, can you drop me off at Ricky’s please?” Nini yelled.

“Of course honey, let’s go.” 

“Ricky? Stay on the line. Try the breathing exercise. Okay?” Nini was getting worried. She had always been there for Ricky when his panic attacks happened, but this was the first one she wasn’t there for. She still cared about him, even if they broke up. He was still her best friend. 

“Okay. Okay I’m here. I’ll try” Ricky exclaimed as he began the breathing exercise. 

“Ricky, what happened?” Nini asked with sorrow in voice. 

“M-my parents w-were fighting again. It got l-loud. Th-they kept bringing me up. It’s all my fault Nini. I’m the reason they’re g-getting a d-divorce it's all my fault.” Ricky began to cry hysterically.

“Hey hey, listen to me baby. This isn’t your fault. None of this is, do you hear me? Sometimes couples don’t work out, but that is between them, not you!” Nini didn’t mean to call Ricky “baby”, but it was instinct at this point. “We’re almost there, okay? Give us five more minutes. Keep breathing.”

Ricky listened to Nini. He also made a mental note of the term “baby” being used.  _ Just like old times, huh? _ He thought to himself. “Okay. Thank you Nini.” His speaking began to return to normal. 

It wasn’t much longer until she arrived. Nini quickly snuck into the boys room, and ran over to hug him. “I’m here now, I’m here. Keep breathing.” Nini said as she embraced Ricky into a protective hug. “I’m so sorry Ricky, I should have kept my phone on.” Nini was now crying as well. Ricky placed his face into her neck and began to sob. 

“I just want the fighting to stop. This is too much for me. I can’t handle all the yelling.” Ricky sobbed. 

“I know, I know it's tough. Why don’t you stay with us for a few days? Momma C wouldn’t mind at all” Nini whispered. Ricky couldn't speak through the tears. He nodded instead. “Pack up some of your clothes and you can come back tonight. Think of it as a mini vacation.” 

Ricky’s breathing had returned to normal. He began to pack his backpack with clothes for a few days, his toothbrush and toothpaste, and his school work. As he stood up and faced Nini, he could tell she wanted to say something. He broke the silence to ask a question he had stored in the back of his head. “So uh, you called me something earlier. Something that I’ve missed you calling me.” Nini knew exactly what he was talking about. She began to blush.

“O-oh, we don’t have to talk about that now. Let’s focus on getting you to my place, alright?” She grabbed Ricky’s belongings for him, and made her way to the door. “Come on, let’s go home.” Ricky followed her to the car, and thanked Momma C a thousand times for letting him stay for a while.

“Ricky, we’ll always be your second family. No matter what” Momma C whispered. Nini grabbed Ricky’s hand and squeezed, letting him know he was safe. The two made eye contact, both not wanting to look away. Nini traced small circles into Ricky’s hand, wanting to comfort him and let him know she missed him. God, she missed him so much. Ricky missed her just as much. So much, that he wasn’t thinking before he opened his mouth. 

“I love you, Nini” Ricky whispered as tears began to fall. “I always have and I always will.” Nini was shocked. Happy, confused, relieved. All of the above.  _ He finally said it,  _ she thought. 

“I love you too, Ricky. I love you so much baby.” Nini said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Momma C pulled into the Salazar-Roberts driveway, and everyone made their way inside. “We’re home, Ricky.” Momma C whispered. 

_ The End _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give Ricky Bowen a hug or therapy, either one PLEASE. Also, Rini nation how yall feeling?


	5. The One Where: Ricky Says Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky noticed E.J. wasn’t watching the road and stopped playing. “Hey, eyes on the road. I’ll stop if you aren’t being careful!” Ricky yelled in a stern voice. E.J. just rolled his eyes and focused back on the road. “You can’t hear my songs if you’re dead, asshole!” Ricky teased his boyfriend and went back to playing.
> 
> or 
> 
> The one where: E.J. gets into a car crash, and Ricky only has so much time left with him.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH (pls dont hate me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RJ nation,,,,,im so sorry i did this i was feeling angsty

“Come on, babe. Sing it for me again! I want to hear!” E.J. yelled to his boyfriend on facetime. He was driving home from water polo practice when Ricky called him, asking him about his day. Ricky was in the middle of playing another original song when he picked up his phone to play it for his lovely boyfriend. 

“Okay okay. This is Kiss Me While You Can.” The boy began to play his acoustic guitar and began singing along. 

_Time is fleeting_

_I’ll be leavin_

_So make it count_

E.J. listened closely to the lyrics. He loved the sound of Ricky’s voice, especially when he sang. He had no idea why Ricky didn’t join the drama club earlier, he was perfect for it. E.J. couldn’t help but smile and watch Ricky play. He looked so happy when his guitar was in his hand. Ricky noticed E.J. wasn’t watching the road and stopped playing. “Hey, eyes on the road. I’ll stop if you aren’t being careful!” Ricky yelled in a stern voice. E.J. just rolled his eyes and focused back on the road. “You can’t hear my songs if you’re dead, asshole!” Ricky teased his boyfriend and went back to playing.

_I’ve been thinkin_

_I’m still afraid of sinkin_

_Scared I won't get out_

_So kiss me while you can_

_Before it gets too late_

_Don’t let go of my hand_

_Ignore the expiration date_

As Ricky continued playing, E.J. couldn’t help but look back at his boyfriend and notice how peaceful he looked while playing the guitar. The way his eyes concentrated on the strings, and the way he subconciously liked his lips every so often. He always admired how carefree he was, and wished he could be just like him.

The sound of Ricky playing was quickly cut off by the sound of an oncoming horn, causing E.J. to quickly bring his attention back to the road, but it was too late.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ricky rushed to the hospital, praying he’d see his boyfriend alive and awake. _This is all my fault, I wanted to play him the song. I caused this._ This is all Ricky could say to himself as he began to speed. He slowed down when he realized he needed to make it there in one piece if he wanted to see E.J. again.

When the curly hair boy arrived, he was greeted by Ashlyn who was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, tears falling down. She whipped away her tears when she saw the boy approaching her. “Oh, Ricky. Thank god you’re here” she exclaimed as she hugged him. 

“Where is he? Is he alright?” Ricky was now crying as well. 

“He’s in his room, the crash was pretty bad. They’re checking his vitals right now, we know nothing.” Ashlyn began to choke on her tears as she saw how worried Ricky was.

“He’ll be alright. It’s E.J. we’re talking about. He never gives up.” Ricky forced a smile, but the truth is, he was terrified. He had just started dating E.J. only a few months ago, and now he may lose him. 

A nurse entered the waiting room and began to call out. “Caswell?” She looked around the room for anyone who would recognize the name. Ricky and Ashlyn both looked at her with worried eyes. “E.J. is responding, he’s in the back. Follow me” she exclaimed as she brought the two back to E.J.'s room. As they entered, they saw him lying in his bed, hooked up to a heart rate monitor and several I.V.’s 

“Oh my god, babe thank god you’re awake” Ricky yelled as he ran over to his boyfriend, playing a soft kiss of his lips. 

“E.J., thank god. Are you alright?” Ashlyn yelled. She saw the look in E.J.’s eyes, and her heart dropped.

“It doesn’t...look too good. They said I'm pretty messed up from the wreck. My internal organs are pretty fucked up” E.J. managed to get out, but it sounded almost like a whisper. He turned to Ricky and squeezed his hand. “Baby, I need you to know this wasn’t your fault. It was my fault for not paying attention to the road” E.J. cried.

“Babe…” Ricky began to cry again. E.J. lifted his chin up and met him for a kiss.

“Hey...can you play me that song? The full version this time?” Ricky began to sob as he reached for his guitar. 

“Sure E.J. Anything for you.” 

_Time is fleeting_

_I’ll be leavin_

_So make it count_

Ricky looked deeply into E.J.’s eyes, remembering when the two first confessed their feelings to each other. 

_It was at Ashlyn’s cast party after the opening night of High School Musical: The Musical. When everyone gathered at the party, emotions were running high. Ricky and Nini agreed to just stay as best friends, they worked better that way anyways. The whole night, Ricky couldn’t keep his eyes off of E.J., to which Nini picked up on._

_“You know, if you like him you can talk to him!” Nini whispered to her best friend._

_“What? No way, E.J. Caswell would never go out with me.” Ricky protested, but Nini wasn’t buying it._

_“Um, hello, yes he would! Just talk to the guy!” Nini yelled as she shoved Ricky towards E.J., who was standing in the kitchen. The curly hair boy landed only a few inches away from the taller senior, causing the two to blush. Ricky tried to open his mouth to say something, but his mouth ran dry._

_“Uh, hey!” E.J. whispered as his face began to glow crimson._

_“H-hi!” Ricky’s voice cracked, causing E.J. to giggle._

_“You were uh, awesome tonight!” E.J. exclaimed._

_“T-thanks! You too!” An awkward silence fell upon them. It wasn’t until E.J. was staring directly into Ricky’s eyes that he knew, it was now or never._

_“Ricky listen, there’s something I need to say…” E.J. began. “I like you, Ricky.” Ricky’s face was now bright red._

_“I like you too, E.J.” The older boy pulled him into a hug, warmly embracing him._

_I’ve been thinkin_

_I’m still afraid of sinkin_

_Scared I won't get out_

_So kiss me while you can_

_Before it gets too late_

_Don’t let go of my hand_

_Ignore the expiration date_

E.J. squeezed Ricky’s hand tightly as he continued playing his song. He loved him so much. He knew it was too soon to say those words, but he knew it felt right. He meant it. E.J. Caswell loves Ricky Bowen. E.J. took Ashlyn’s hand and squeezed as well, remembering the time she helped him come to terms with his sexuality.

_E.J. was pacing around the kitchen, not knowing how to say what he needed to say._

_“You know E.J., whatever it is, you can tell me. We’re family, I’ll love you no matter what” she whispered in a comforting tone._

_“I know, Ash. I just...it’s all so confusing. I’m heartbroken Nini broke up with me, and whenever I see her and Ricky together, I get this feeling like I’m jealous but I can’t tell who of. But that’s wrong, I can’t be jealous of Nini. I can’t like Ricky, he’s a guy that's just not how it works for me. Maybe for Seb and Carlos, but not me!” E.J. yelled._

_“Hey, it is completely normal for any person to like someone regardless of their gender. Love is love, E.J. Internalized homophobia can be very hurtful to yourself. It’s all about accepting yourself for who you are, and who you are is an amazing actor and water polo captain. Your sexuality does not define you!” Ashlyn replied._

_Time is running out_

_Make the love songs last_

_When it all comes crashing down_

_I wish it hadn't gone so fast_

Ricky felt the teardrops on his guitar as he began to finish the song. This wasn’t supposed to be their ending. Their love had just begun, and now it’s ending before his very eyes. It hurt to swallow, but he fought and kept singing. 

_Take me by the hand_

_Kiss me while you can_

E.J. leaned in for another kiss. “Ricky Bowen, I love you.” This had Ricky completely thrown off. He knew he felt that way too, but he always thought it was too soon to tell him. He smiled, and with a shaky breath replied. 

“E.J. Caswell, I love you too.”

_Take me by the hand_

_Kiss me while you can_

As the last cord was strung, E.J.'s heart monitor flatlined, causing both Ricky and Ashlyn to sob hysterically. Ricky kissed his boyfriend one final time before backing away. Ashlyn gave her cousin a final goodbye hug, and called for the nurse. Ricky’s second time telling someone he loved them, and yet again they left. Only this time, the person he loved was gone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RJ NATION HOW WE FEELING CUS BINCH IM,,,,, ;-;


	6. The One Where: E.J. Asks Ricky To Be His Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, you can do this. Just hand him the flowers” E.J. thought to himself. He had been planning this day all week. First, he would give Ricky a bouquet of flowers. Then, he would give him a teddy bear, a cute curly brown one from build-a-bear. “Franklin, he looks like a Franklin” E.J. remembered from when he went to build-a-bear. Then, he would ask him. “Ricky Bowen, will you be my valentine?” The plan was very simple! It should have gone all according to plan, but…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day, RJ stans come get your treat!

_ “Come on, you can do this. Just hand him the flowers”  _ E.J. thought to himself. He had been planning this day all week. First, he would give Ricky a bouquet of flowers. Then, he would give him a teddy bear, a cute curly brown one from build-a-bear. “ _ Franklin, he looks like a Franklin” _ E.J. remembered from when he went to build-a-bear. Then, he would ask him. “ _ Ricky Bowen, will you be my valentine?”  _ The plan was very simple! It should have gone all according to plan, but…

“Happy Valentines Day, Nini!” Ricky shouted across the auditorium as he held a big bouquet of roses. E.J's heart practically stopped.

_ “I should have known they got back together…”  _ E.J. yelled at himself. 

“Awww Ricky, you shouldn’t have!” Nini gratefully accepted the gift and gave the boy a quick kiss on the cheek. E.J. felt a sudden sting in his eye. He was almost positive the two broke up fully after  _ High School Musical.  _ E.J. had to get out of there. His entire plan for today, thrown away. He quickly turned around and quickly disappeared, placing the flowers back inside his backpack.

“Anything for my best friend!” Ricky smiled. “I know we aren’t together anymore but you’re still very important to me, Neens!” Ricky and Nini agreed after the show to remain best friends but nothing more than that. Ricky even pushed Nini to ask Gina out.

“You really didn’t have to get me anything. I didn’t even get you anything, I feel terrible” Nini replied.

“Hey, no worries! I didn’t want anything in return!” Ricky exclaimed. However, he had secretly hoped a certain drama senior boy would have given him something. But, that was only for Ricky’s mind.

“Hey, who knows. Maybe someone will give you something. The day isn’t over yet!” Nini said while admiring the beautiful roses. 

“Maybe…” Ricky whispered as he rubbed the back of his neck. He could feel himself heating up at the thought of one E.J. Caswell. 

“I know that look. Alright, who is it Ricky? Who are you crushing on?” Nini couldn’t help but blush. She was excited that her best friend was looking for someone new. 

“O-oh, n-no one. It’s fine. He’d never ask me out” Ricky said in a hushed tone.

“He?! Ricky that’s awesome! Who is the lucky guy? C’mon you have to spill!” Nini whispered back.

“Okay, okay. It’s...it’s E.J…” Ricky was slightly embarrassed to be crushing on his ex-girlfriends ex-boyfriend. 

“Oh my god, you have to ask him out! You guys would look so cute together!” Nini replied warmly. 

“You think? Hm, I don’t know. Maybe if he shows up today I’ll ask!” Ricky and Nini headed back to the stage to get ready for the rehearsal of  _ Beauty and The Beast.  _

* * *

E.J. checked his phone for any messages as he sat in the hallway of East High. Alas, nothing. “ _ Go figure. It’s Valentine's Day and my phone is dry. Oh well”  _ the boy thought to himself.  _ “Maybe I should go back to the auditorium and hang out with everyone for today. Beats being out here alone.”  _ After E.J. gave himself a quick pep talk, he rushed back inside to see his friends. Even if Miss Jenn didn’t need him for today's rehearsals, he still enjoyed being active in the club, helping out any way possible. Usually he just helped painting the sets or helping Kourtney with the sewing costumes (his least favorite part was when she made him try on dresses for fittings). 

He made his way back to his seat when he locked eyes with a curly haired boy on stage. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Ricky give him a faint smile before returning back to his scene. E.J. just turned away. “ _ Seriously?! He gives his girlfriend a gift then smiles at me? Dude, what’s your problem?!”  _ he thought to himself. 

Ricky must have noticed E.J.’s weird behavior. He tried to catch the other boys eyes again to see what was up, but now he was just avoiding him. “ _ Okay, back to acting, Rick. Deal with this later”  _ the skater boy theatre nerd said to himself. 

E.J. was lost in his own mind, he didn’t even realize Ashlyn sat next to him. “Hello? Earth to E.J.?” This caused him to jump slightly from his seat.

“Jeez, you scared me Ash.” 

“Woops, my bad. Why so spaced out today?” she pondered.

“It’s nothing…” E.J. whispered as he looked at Franklin the build-a-bear, resting in his backpack. 

“A teddy bear? Awww are you gonna ask someone to be your valentine?” Ashlyn giggled.

“Was going to, but he is back with his ex-girlfriend. So, plans are done.” E.J. looked like a kicked puppy. Hearing this only confused Ashlyn.

“Are...are you talking about Ricky?” she asked.

“Well….yeah kinda...why?” He exclaimed. Ashlyn looked like she wanted to say something, but maybe it wasn’t her place.

“You should talk to him anyways. You never know…” 

“What is that supposed to mean Ash? I’m just supposed to say, ‘hey I like you, you’re really cute and nice and I love being around you. Ricky, wanna be my valentine even though you’re dating Nini again?” E.J. didn’t realize his voice was rising. Ashlyn’s eyes got extremely wide, to which E.J. looked very, very nervous. “What?”

“Um…” Ashlyn said as she got up from her chair, looking behind E.J.

“He’s….he’s behind me, isn’t he…” E.J. whispered

“I um...i’m not dating Nini anymore…” Ricky whispered. When E.J. turned around to face the other boy, he noticed just how red Ricky’s face was. 

“How...how much did you hear?” E.J. pondered while hiding his face in his hands.

“Just about everything” Ricky replied as he sat down next to the boy.

“Look, before you say anything, I had a whole plan set out with flowers and a stuffed bear and-” before E.J. could finish, Ricky placed a quick kiss on his cheek. 

“Yes, E.J., I would love to be your valentine.” Ricky couldn’t help but smile. It was so big it reached his eyes. E.J. let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Great! I-I mean, cool” E.J. replied. “Oh! Okay, so uh. I got you these!” he said as he reached for the small bouquet of flowers he had safely placed inside his backpack, right above Franklin. 

“Oh my god, E.J.! They are beautiful!” Ricky exclaimed.

“Just like you” E.J. spoke without thinking. It just came naturally, and it was true! To him, Ricky was the most beautiful boy he had ever met. Ricky had heard this crystal clear, and his blush grew deeper. “I also got this for you. His fur is curly, just like your hair. He reminds me a lot of you. Soft, cute, and warm. His name is Franklin.” 

“Oh my god, if you keep complimenting me like this I’m gonna combust. Also, Franklin is a wonderful name. E.J., I can’t thank you enough. These gifts are so sweet, thank you.” Ricky said as he wrapped his arms around E.J., enveloping him in a warm hug. 

“Thank you for being my valentine, Ricky. I really like you.” Now it was E.J.'s turn to blush. 

“I like you too, E.J.”

“Happy Valentines Day.”

_ The end _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I JUST LOVE WRITING RJ SO MUCH, I'M LOVE THEM SO MUCH. anygays follow my twitter if you want skjsdhadjf @rxckybowen I always love making more friends/mutuals


	7. The One Where: What I Love About You: A Rini Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky and Nini always had movie nights, ever since they were kids. It was nothing too special, but to them it was. A night once a week where they could be together, just the two of them, and watch their favorite movies. Ricky would always let Nini choose what to watch. He didn’t care what it was, as long as he could spend time with his favorite girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short i'm hitting another writers block :C

Ricky and Nini always had movie nights, ever since they were kids. It was nothing too special, but to them it was. A night once a week where they could be together, just the two of them, and watch their favorite movies. Ricky would always let Nini choose what to watch. He didn’t care what it was, as long as he could spend time with his favorite girl.

“Okay, I picked a classic for tonight! Any guesses?” Nini exclaimed as she sat on the couch next to her boyfriend. She scrolled through her Disney+ account, trying to find her pick. 

“Hmmm, Beauty and The Beast?” Ricky guessed.

“No, we already watched that for auditions. I’m talking about Teen Beach Movie!” Nini squealed as she pushed herself closer into Ricky’s side. 

“Aw baby, I love this one!” Ricky replied.

“And I love you, more!” Nini pressed play, and the two began their movie. They couldn’t help but sing along the entire time, and Ricky couldn’t help but toss popcorn into Nini’s mouth as they watched. Occasionally he would miss on purpose just to get a reaction out of his girlfriend. Ricky loved the way Nini would pretend to be offended, the way she would scrunch her nose. 

“Come on, baby, sing along with me! Cause now i’m, falling for ya, falling for ya!” Nini began to sing.

“I know I shouldn’t but I just can’t stop myself from falling for ya!” Ricky joined in. The two stood up from the couch and began dancing along. The night was perfect. A perfect movie, a perfect date,  _ and a perfect girl,  _ Ricky thought to himself. 

As the movie went on that night, the two slowly grew more tired but neither one wanted to say anything. Nini was playing with Ricky’s curls, as she usually does. This always relaxed Ricky, and when he was tired enough, it would put him to sleep. The boy began to drift off, and before he knew it he was asleep. Or, at least Nini thought so. She looked at the boy, examining his face and admiring how peaceful he looked. “Baby, you’re my favorite person in the whole world” she whispered. “I love how kind you are. I love how you always make me laugh. I love how you can take a dark day and turn it into a bright summer day. You always believe in me, even when I don’t believe in myself. I don’t know what I would do without you. Ricky Bowen, I love you so much.” She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and continued watching the movie. 

Shortly after, Nini began to drift off as well. She placed her head on top of her boyfriend’s and fell into a peaceful slumber. When Ricky noticed she fell asleep, he slowly lifted up from his position and smiled at his girl. “Oh baby, you’re my favorite person too.  _ You  _ make me kind.  _ You  _ make  _ me  _ laugh. And whenever I notice you’re feeling down, it makes me feel sad as well. I love making you happy. Your happiness brings me my happiness, babe. I will never stop believing in you. You will always be my shining star. Nini Salazar-Roberts, I will always love you.” Now, it was his turn to place a kiss on her forehead. True love’s kiss was not just a fairytale thing, because Nini woke up as soon as she felt her boyfriend's lips on her head.

“Hey, what was that for?” Nini asked as she sat up.

“Just letting you know I love you” Ricky replied as he kissed Nini on the lips.

“I love you too, Ricky. I always will. You’re my Brady.” 

“You’re my Mack. Always and forever.” The two turned off the T.V., and Ricky drove Nini home. A wonderful end to a wonderful date night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write some Rini angst but decided to write fluff instead so SKJDKJAFADJAFAJS rini nation enjoy!


	8. The One Where: Ricky Needs EJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky's parents are fighting (again), and he only needs one person in his life to make everything better. His boyfriend, EJ Caswell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there haven't been a ton of oneshots lately, ive been focusing on my main fic (the chatfic), but that is almost over so i will be putting effort into writing more oneshots. TSS aka RJ Nation Headquarters, THIS IS FOR YALL 
> 
> CHAPTER TAGS:   
> Hurt/Comfort; Mention of divorce; Anxiety; Panic Attacks.

Ricky tossed and turned in his bed, trying everything he could to make him fall asleep and drown out the thundering sound of his parents fighting downstairs. He tried to smother himself in his pillows to block out the screams, but nothing was working. 

“ _ I hate you!” _

_ “Then leave! Go back to Chicago and go see Todd” _

The words were faint in the distance, but to him they echoed in his head.  _ Please, just stop!  _ he yelled to himself. Hesitantly, Ricky grabbed his phone off of his bedside dresser and scrolled through his  _ Favorites  _ section on his phone, his eyes searching for  _ My Love<3\.  _ He found the name and clicked  _ call,  _ while he waited patiently. A familiar and warm voice answered almost immediately. 

“Hey baby, is everything alright? It’s late” EJ exclaimed with worry in his tone. 

“Um, not really. Parents are fighting again and I think I’m about to spiral. I just really need you right now” Ricky whispered, not wanting to let his parents hear him. For a few seconds, there was no response from EJ. Ricky removed his phone from his ear to check the screen, making sure he didn’t accidentally hang up. “B-babe?”

“I’m on my way, sorry. Was grabbing my shoes. Don’t worry, my love, I’m on my way. I love you” EJ whispered as he hung up the phone. 

Ricky waited patiently, but he couldn’t ignore the threats being made downstairs.

“ _ He’s MY son, he is staying here!” _

_ “No, he is coming back with me to Chicago. He needs a REAL family” _

_ “You can’t take him, he needs to finish school here with his friends and EJ” _

_ “He’ll make new friends and find a new boyfriend, he’ll be fine” _

Ricky’s breath started to become more sporadic at the thought of not only having to leave East High and his friends, but EJ as well. The two have been dating for almost a year now, and the thought of doing long distance was very intimidating to Ricky. Just the thought of being far away from the love of his life made his heart shatter. 

**_*Incoming call from My Love <3*_ **

Ricky picked up the phone with tears starting to form. “H-hi baby. Are you here?”

“Yeah, I just pulled up. I parked down the street. Want to meet me outside or do you want me to come in?” EJ questioned.

“I’ll come meet you outside, I’ll sneak out my window” Ricky said as he attempted to catch his breath.

“Bowen, you better not hurt yourself. Please be careful” EJ pleaded.

“Caswell, I’ll be fine. I’m on my way.” Ricky carefully opened his bedroom window and slowly climbed over to the nearby tree branch, making sure to have enough momentum to jump onto the tree. Just then, his foot slipped off and his heart stopped. Luckily, his boyfriend was standing below him with his arms out ready to catch him.

“Bowen, you promised you wouldn’t hurt yourself!” EJ whispered

“And I didn’t! You caught me!” 

“Okay, let’s go sit in my car. You wanna talk about it?” EJ exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“I guess so, yeah” Ricky replied in a monotone voice. They climbed into the back of EJ’s car, and Ricky laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. As the contact was made, the floodgates were released open. Tears began to quickly fall from Ricky’s eyes, landing on his jeans and staining his cheeks. “The fighting is getting worse. They’re dragging me into it now. Mom said she wants me to come back with her but I...I can’t. I can’t leave you, or Nini, or Big Red, or Carlos, or Seb, or Gina, or Kourtney, or Ashlyn, or anyone. I don’t want to leave” as the words escaped Ricky’s mouth, EJ’s heart was beginning to shatter. Ricky was his whole world, and the thought of him being forced to move away just, for a lack of better words, sucked. 

“You’re not going to leave, I won’t allow it. I’ll fight for you by your side. Make your mom realize just how important you are to everyone here” EJ placed a kiss on Ricky’s cheek, kissing away his tears. “I’ll always be yours, no matter what and no matter where.” EJ kissed Ricky’s tears away as the other boy tried to get control of his breathing. 

“I love you so much, EJ. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me” Ricky whispered as he gave EJ a kiss on the cheek. 

“I love you too, Ricky. Whatever happens, we’re going to get through this together. We can talk to your mom and try to convince her. Not right now, but as soon as possible. I don’t want you getting involved in that again tonight. It’s total bullshit, you shouldn’t be dragged into the middle of your parents fight. I’m so sorry this is happening to you, babe.” EJ held Ricky tight, letting him know that he wasn’t going anywhere and that he was safe in his arms. 

“Can we go back to your place for tonight? I don’t want to go back in…” Ricky whispered, to which EJ chuckled.

“Of course you can, babe. You know you are always welcome at my house. Do you need to grab anything? Charger? Clothes?” 

“No, I’m good. I can just wear these clothes to bed” Ricky responded.

“Um, no. I have extra sweatpants and hoodies you can borrow. Plus, you look cute in my clothes anyways” EJ exclaimed, causing Ricky to blush.

“Ok ok, let’s just go asshole. Making me blush this late at night” Ricky teased.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Seat belt on, let’s go home.” 

_ The End _


	9. The One Where: EJ Saves Ricky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EJ had seen his best friend Ricky die forty nine times, and with his magic running out, he only had one more chance to turn back time and save him. 
> 
> or
> 
> EJ gains magic powers and can time travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was used for a short story assignment for my creative writing class, i just changed the names to Ricky and EJ because it was written with them in mind originally. Anyways, TRIGGER WARNING for death, gun violence/public shooting, mention of blood.

EJ had seen his best friend Ricky die forty nine times, and with his magic running out, he only had one more chance to turn back time and save him. He had never thought of how his life would turn out, but developing magical powers through a spiritual ceremony did not come to mind. Of course EJ could never tell anyone, not even Ricky. Who would believe him? Whether he wanted to accept his powers or not, he knew he had to use them for good. At first it was small deeds, like using a levitation spell to prevent someone from falling if they tripped while walking. “I could get used to this.” EJ thought to himself. He never imagined having to use his powers for anything astronomical, but it wasn’t until  _ that  _ day that EJ knew his powers were greater than he thought. 

It started out as a good day. Ricky and EJ decided to go shopping at their local mall and spend their day together. The two of them were close ever since they met in elementary school. All was going well, they found new clothes to purchase and some new video games to play. It wasn’t until EJ heard a gunshot that he had to act quickly. Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t quick enough. There Ricky laid on the ground, blood escaping his body as a bullet went straight through his chest. “Rick, stay with me Rick. Everything is going to be fine!” EJ cried as he held Ricky. The dying boy smiled as his best friend picked him up.

“Thank you for always being there for me, EJ. You were my best friend” Ricky whispered as he felt his eyes become heavy. Right there, in his best friends arms, Ricky died. EJ’s hands started to shake as he stood up from the ground, gently placing the body on the concrete. He knew that he had to act quickly. He reached into his pocket, searching for his spell book in an attempt to find a spell to allow him to go back in time, revive a body, anything at all to bring Ricky back to him. He was not ready to let him go. 

He searched the pages until he stumbled upon a spell that could work. He read the instructions.

_ Reverse the Clock: with this spell, you may travel back in time fifteen minutes prior. However, this spell only lasts five minutes. This spell can only be used at a maximum of 50 times in a wizard's lifetime, use it wisely.  _

“Perfect. Oh my god. Hang on Rick, I’m coming to save you.” EJ felt his powers flow through his hand as he hovered over the spellbook. He muttered the spell's name, activating it and releasing a bright light in front of him, blinding him temporarily. As he opened his eyes, he was standing next to Ricky, walking by the stores. “It worked!” he yelled, to which Ricky looked at him confused. 

“What worked?” asked Ricky.

“Oh, nothing. Never mind. Hey, why don’t we head home for today.

“Okay, sure-” Ricky began as he turned around, only to see the mall shooter appear once again. The masked man aimed for Ricky and shot before running away.

“Oh for fucks sake!” EJ yelled. He grabbed his spellbook once again and repeated the spell.

“Attempt number 12. Here we go”

EJ said to himself. The previous attempts all ended the same way: a man entered the mall with a gun, made eye contact with Ricky, shot him, and left. He knew going back in time was risky, for he could end up dying instead. He wanted everything to go back to normal, to be with his best friend again. However, what if fate had other plans and only one of the two boys were meant to survive. Could EJ change fate, or was he screwed? 

“Attempt number 36, still going strong.” 

Time was running out, the spell did not have many uses left but EJ was determined to keep trying. He felt his body get weaker, becoming fatigued after repeating the same events over and over again. “What if I’m not strong enough to save him. What if this really is the end?” EJ said to himself. Every plan he thought of was failing. Hide in a store, run away quickly, fight back. Nothing worked. He truly cared about Ricky. He loved him. He kept telling himself how it's unfair that Ricky has to die, it should be him. 

“Attempt 50, this is it...”

The two boys walked side by side as EJ searched for an escape route. “Ricky, there’s something I have to say.” His heartbeat began to increase as he thought his actions over carefully. There was only one way this could end.

“What’s up?” Ricky asked.

“Ricky...I love-” EJ’s words were cut off by the sound of the gunshot. He jumped in front of Ricky. After all of his failed attempts, he knew this was the only way to save him.

“EJ!” Ricky yelled as he saw his best friend collapse to the ground. EJ knew this was the only way to save his best friend. He deserved to live much more than he did. “Eli, stay with me EJ. Everything is going to be fine” Ricky yelled as tears began to fall. 

“Hey, it’s alright. This is how it has to be. Take this.” EJ handed him the spellbook. “It’s what I used to save you. Now it's your turn to save others. I love you, Ricky.”

Ricky grabbed the book before picking EJ up. “I love you too, EJ, but you’re not dying. You got shot in the arm, you’re gonna be fine.” EJ looked at where the bullet landed and sighed with relief. “I did it, thank god” EJ said to himself. “Let’s get out of here, quickly” Ricky yelled as he carried the boy to their car, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks! This is the first oneshot in a series i am going to be writing for HSMTMTS until season 2 comes out ksjajdhafjhf.


End file.
